Sky Without Clouds
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: Tosuke uzumaki, anak dari Naruto uzumaki dan ... / cerita kelam menghantui pikiranya, tentang pengkhianatan, kekecewaan dan luka yang mendalam / ke-kenapa sasuke ! KENAPA ! / maaf, aku akan pergi, semoga kau bahagia dengan NYA ... gg ngerti ? mending langsung liat aja ! :D gomen, gg bisa bikin summary bagus, tapi daripada summary, mending liat aja sendiri, jangan lupa RnR nya, :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong harga karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

**Author POV**

Matahari bersinar melewati celah jendela kamar seorang bocah cilik yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya, terlihat bocah itu masih sangat pulas dengan tidurnya terbuai dengan mimpinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwarna tan menyibak selimut itu dan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan bocah itu untuk membangunkanya.

"Tosukee, ayo bangunn sudah pagii" kata orang yang memiliki tangan tan tersebut.

"Mmm 5 menit Kaa-can " gumam bocah yang bernama Tosuke itu sambil tetap tidur.

"Ehh, tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang bangun atau tidak akan ada jus tomat selama seminggu"

"Ehh, ja-jangan, iya- iya atu bangun huuu dacal kaa-chan peyit" kata Tosuke sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hahaha gitu dong, ayo mandi, nanti telat lho ? " kata Kaa-san Tosuke.

"Huph, iya deh, atu mandi, tapi nanti buatin juc tomat yang banyak yaa Kaa-can" kata Tosuke yang akhirnya mau beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Iya-iya" jawab ibu Tosuke sambil melihat anaknya yang masuk kamar mandi walaupun masih berumur 5 tahun, anaknya itu memang sudah tidak mau di mandikan olehnya, dia lebih suka mandi sendiri, katanya sih mau mandiri, tapi kenyataanya supaya biar bisa main air lama-lama.

* * *

**Tk Konoha**

"Kaa-can, Tocuke belangkat dulu yaa ? da da Kaa-can " kata Tosuke yang berlari menuju teman- temanya di TK konoha tersebut.

Naruto melihat anaknya itu dengan seulas senyum yang tulus, dia melihat bagai mana anaknya itu berlari, membuat rambut ravenya bergoyang-goyang. (yak ! udah dapat di tebak kann, ibu tosukee itu siapaaa , jawabanyaa adalaaahh *author sok pake bahsa ajang pencarian bakat bar lama #plakk * Narutooooo :3 )

.

.

.

* * *

Hal yang biasanya Naruto lakukan setelah mengantarkan Tosuke adalah membersihkan rumah, tapi untuk hari ini rasanya Naruto sangat ingin pergi ke taman konoha karna cuaca hari ini yang begitu cerah tapi tidak terlalu panas.

Setelah puas berjalan di sekitar taman Konoha, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bawah pohon yang rindang untuk mengamati langit yang berwarna biru tanpa awan putih sedikitun yang menghalangi, seperti mata Naruto, saphire yang sangat indah dan berkilauan tanpa adanya lagi kabut air mata yang menggenanginya seperti 6 tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Eh ? po-positivee ! positive ! akhirnya ! arigatou Kami-sama " kata Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar mandi menangis haru sambil memegang test pack yang bergariskan simbol positive._

_Hari itu Naruto sangat Bahagia karna setelah menunggu hampir 3 tahun lamanya akhirnya dia akan di karunia seorang anak, dia sangat senang dan dia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera memberitahukan hal itu pada suaminya, suami yang sangat ia cintai dan sudah ia nikahi selama hampir 3 tahun itu, walaupun beberapa waktu ini suaminya sering mengabaikanya serta sering memarahinya, dan tidak jarang juga suaminya itu sering keluar dengan wanita lain dengan waktu yang sangat lama, melebihi waktu yang suaminya luangkan kepadanya, tetapi Naruto tetap berpikiran positive tentang hal itu. mungkin di karenakan suaminya itu yang sudah sangat mendambakan adanya anak dalam keluarga kecil mereka tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ? manusia tidak dapat memaksakan kehendanya kepada Tuhan. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, hari ini Kami-sama sudah memberikan berkat anugerah yang sangat indah kepadanya dan sekarang dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada suaminya tersebut, dengan harapan suaminya kan merasa bahagia dan suaminya akan merubah sikapanya seperti yang dulu lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_"Pagi Juugo-san ? " sapa Naruto kepada sekertaris suaminya itu._

_"Oh pagi juga Naruto-san ? apakah ada kabar gembira ? wajah anda hari ini terlihat sangat berseri" jawab Juugo._

_"Hahaha kau bisa saja Juugo, oh iya Juugo-san, apakah Sasuke ada waktu ? bisakah aku menemuinya di kantornya ? " tanya Naruto dan ternyata suami Naruto adalah Sasuke._

_" Mmm sepertinya hari ini tidak ada rapat dengan klien, jadi anda bisa menemui Sasuke-sama di ruanganya " jawab Juugo._

_" So dane, um, arigatou Juugo-san " jawab Naruto._

_"Hmm douita Naruto-san" _

_Lalu Naruto pun langsung berjalan ke arah ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, dia merasa mungkin saja hari ini Kami-sama benar-benar memihaknya, lalu tanpa ketuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan permisi Naruto pun langsung membuka sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan president directur yang berarti itu adalah ruangan Sasuke, lalu dengan cepat Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut._

_"Hey Sasu..." Naruto berhenti berkata kata, dia tidak melanjutkan kata katanya, ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya berseri seri tiba tiba berganti dengan wajah murung , bibir yang tadi mengukir senyum yang manispun sudah berganti menjadi bibir yang elengkung ke bawah, mata yang tadi berbinar sekarang sendu dan menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam, tubuhnya tiba-tba melemas dan ambruk melihat kajdian mengejutkan di hadapanya._

_Terlihat, Sasuke, suaminya sedang berpagutan mesra dengan seorang wanita berambut yang mencolok yakni merah muda yang seingat Naruto sudah beberapa kali bertemu saat Sasuke pergi bersamanya, sempat Naruto berfikiran buruk, tetapi dengan cepat dia tepis bahwa mungkin saja wanitaitu hanya rekan bisnis Sasuke, tetapi semua buruk itu ternyata benar, Naruto dengan matanya sendiri, melihat Sasuke, suaminya yang sangat ia cintai, sedang berciuman mesra, Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya dan wanita itu duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, pakaian wanita itu juga sudah sedikit tersingkap, serta terlihat bercak kemerahan baru pada leher sang wanita yang sudah jelas itu dari Sasuke. Hati Naruto serasa di remas dan di tusuk ribuan duri._

_"Sa-Sasuke ke-kenapa ? ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini Sasuke ? ini mimpikan ? katakan padaku aSasuke ? bahwa ini hanya mimpi !" tangis naruto pun pecah bukan Cuma matanya yang menangis, tetapi hatinyapun turut menangis, hatinya sangat ngilu melihat suaminya berselingkuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri._

**TBC**

* * *

mellia : yey ! udah jadiii,, udahh jadiii

sasu : apanya yang jadi

mellia : fic nya lah, masak nikahnya :P

sasu : fic ga mutu kaya gini ? berani2 nya lu buat gue nghianatin dobe gue ?! *shusanoo

mellia : kyaaaaa,, NARUUUU !

naru : eh iya apa ?

mellia : toloong T_T sasu ngamuk T_T

naru : sasuuuu, non aktifkan itu ! sekarang !

sasu : hn

nisa : cieehhakhirya upload

mellia : iyaa :D

nisa : kasian naruu T_T

naru : ia, kasian aku T_T

mellia : itu cuma fic -_-

sasu : hn

naru : eh, ini kaan penutupanya ? :O

mellia : oh iya :D

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !**

**DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(**

**DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC PERTAMA AUTHOR SETELAH HIATUS, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.**

**POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3**

**M-_-M**

**DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(**

**DAN 1 YANG MELIA INGINKAN :**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

**Author POV**

_"Yang kau lihat ini bukan mimpi, buka mata dong , dasar cengeng sok-sokan nangis segala lagi ! gausah sok caper deh sama Sasuke ku, dasar pelacur perebut ! " tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi bercumbu dengan Sasuke pun angkat bicara, setelah turun dari posisi awalnya diapun berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang menangis sambil terduduk dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk hati Naruto._

_"Siapa yang perebut hah ?! kaulah yang merebut Sasuke ! Sasuke adalah suamiku ! dan kau ?! kau bukan siapa2 nya !? "jawab Naruto yang terpancing emosinya lalu berdiri dan bertatap muka dengan wanita itu._

_"Hah apa kau bilang ! aku ini kekasihnya ! kaulah yang perbut ! karana sebelum kalian menikah pun aku sudah mencintai Sasuke terebih dahulu, bahkan sebelum kau mencintainya aku sudah mencintainya duluan !" bentak wanita itu._

_"Tapi tetap saja waktu itu Sasukelah yang memilih ku menjadi istrinya ! dan bukanya kau ! " kata Naruto yang sukses membuat wanita tu marah._

_*Plakk* Wanita itupun langsung menampar pipi Naruto, saking kerasnya Naruto sampai mundur sedikit serta di sisi bibir Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar, naruto melirik sedikit ke arah sasuke yang diam saja tanpa membantunya, seakan ini hanyalah sebuah drama yang natinya akan selesai dengan sendirinya._

_"Dasar istri tidak berguna ! punya anak saja tidak bisa ! Sasuke akan menceraikanmu dan Sasuke akan menikahiku ! " Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam, saat dia akan melayangkan tinjunya pada wanita itu tiba2 seperti ada tangan yang menghalanginya. ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke._

_"Hn, Sudah cukup, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang " kata Sasuke pada Naruto sambil meghempaskan tangan Naruto._

_'Sasuke ? mengapa kau lebih memebelanya, kau tidak keberatan saat dia memukulku, tapi kenapa kau melindunginya saat aku mau mebalasnya Sasuke ? kenpaa ? istrimu adalah aku Sasuke, bukan dia, kenapa kau malah menyuruh aku yang keluar ? bukan dia ? ' kata Naruto dalam hati._

_"Haha sukurin tuh di suruh pulang, sana balik aja sono nangis sepuas2mu ! bunuh diri aja sekalian, karna akhirnya kamu juga bakalan di cerai'in sama Sasuke ! hahaha " kata Sakura, ternyata wanita berambut pink itu bernama Sakura._

_"Apa yang kau katakan dasar perempuan murahan ?! " naruto pun tak tahan dengan Sakura._

_"Nukup naruto ! sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku ! dan jangan pernah kembali lagi kesini ! " tiba-tiba Sasuke membentak Naruto._

_" Ta-tapi Sasu... " kata naruto yang langsung di potong oleh Sasuke._

_"Aku bilang keluar ! dasar istri mandul tak tahu diri ! " bentak Sasuke lagi yang membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya._

_Sekarang hatinya sudah sangat remuk, segala kegembiraan yang tadi dia rasakan sirna sudah menghilang di telan bumi, ternyata hari itu Kami-sama tidak berpihak padanya._

_Lalu dengan tangis yang berderai, Naruto pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, pergi meninggalkan kantor tersebut dan mungkin dia akan pergi selamanya.._

_Sakura ang masih berada dalam ruangan Sasukepun sempat mengeluarkan senyum kepuasan saat melihat Naruto berlari keluar._

* * *

_.  
_

_Sasuke pulang kerumah seperti biasa, dia bersikapa biasa saja seolah-olah kejadian tadi siang tidak pernah terjadi, tapi saat dia masuk kerumah, ruanganya terlihat sangat gelap, lampunya belum dinyalakan, tidak bisanya seperti ini, serta biasanya ada Naruto yang menyambutnya saat dia pulang kerja, Naruto selalu ada untuknya disaat apapun, tiba-tiba seklebat memori kenanganya dulu bersama Naruto berputaran dalam pikiran Sasuke._

_Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke bergetar, pikiranya kosong, dan dia baru sadar, bahwa didalam lubuk hatinya, dia membutuhkan Nruto, dia sangat merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, lalu Sasukepun langsung berlari mengelilingi seisi rumah guna untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Naruto di manapun, lalu Sasuke pun langsung berlari kekamarnya, kamarnya dan Naruto, lalu dia melihat lemari dan benar dugaanya koper serta baju-baju Naruto pun sudah lenyap, Naruto pergi, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke..._

_ Sasukepun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan segera menghubungi nomor Naruto, tapi berulang kali dia mencoba, hasilnya sama nomor Naruto mati, mungkin sudah di buang oleh pemiliknya._

_Lalu saat Sasuke duduk di kasur, dia menemukan 2 buah kertas dan sebuah benda, yang pertama adalah surat adari Naruto yang bertuliskan_

**_"Sasuke-kun gomene, ingat tidak ? bahwa kita pernah mengikat janji ? janji suci saat kita menikah ? janji suci yang selalu menghubungkan kita ? tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun mengingkari janji yang Sasuke-kun ucap sendiri ? apakah Sasuke-kun lupa bahwa dalam janji kau berkata 'dalam suka mau pun duka, kaya mau pun miskin, sehat mau pun sakit aku akan selalu menjaga dan mencintaimu dan tak'akan pernah akan meninggalkanmu, karna aku sudah berjanji akan setia padamu ' tapi mengapa ? saat aku bersedih,kecewa dan hampir putus asa, kau bukanya mendampingiku dan menghiburku, kenapa kau malah bersama wanita itu ? siapa namanya ? Sakura ya ? kalau menurutku dia wanita yang cantik... _**

**_apakah kau memang mencintainya Sasuke ? "_**

_'Tidak, gomen Taruto gomene, aku yang telah mengabaikanmu , Gomene, aku yang sudah melupakan janji yang telah aku buat sendri , aku mencintaimu Naruto,, sangat mencintaimu, tidak ada lagi orang yang aku cintai selain kamu, kembalilah Naruto...' kata hati Sasuke._

**_'Jika kau memang mencintainya, gomen jika aku yang selama ini membelenggumu, gomen, aku selama ini mengekangmu dalam ikatan yang di namakan pernikahan tanpa tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, maafkan aku Sasuke sudah berbuat seperti itu padamu, sehingga aku membuatmu dan Sakura tidak dapat bersatu, sedangkan aku berbahagia dalan penderitaanmu bersama Sakura , gomen Sasuke ... '_**

_'Tidak, kau salah Naruto, aku lah yang salah, akulah yang menyepelekan ikatan kita, aku tidak setia padamu, aku tidak mau dengan Sakura, aku hanya mau denganmu Naru, hanya kamu...' kata hati Sasuke._

**_"Tetapi bersukacitalah Sasuke, karna aku akan membebaskanmu, aku akan memeberimu kebebasan, aku akan melepaskanmu dari belenggu pernikahan kita, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu dan aku akan pergi selama-lamanya, terimakasih karna dulu kau memberiku banyak masa-masa yang menyenangkan, terimakasih atas semua kenangan indah itu dan terimakasih atas cintamu Sasu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meski kau membenciku sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sasuke , aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi Sasuke, selamanyaa... _**

**_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun ... "_**

_Sasuke menitikkan air matanya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat mengingat apa yang dia lakukan kepada Naruto, istrinya, dia sangat menyesal, dia amat sangat menyesal, karena dialah yang membuat Naruto pergi, matahari hidupnya, cahaya hatinya, dan pemilik cintanya, Sasuke menangis, air matanya menetes ke surat itu, tepat di atas bekas air mata Naruto yang mengering, menyisakan luka lebar yang sangat mendalam, luka yang tidak akan pernah dia upakan._

_" **Dan sebenarnya Sasuke, saat aku pergi ke kantormu waktu itu, aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita yang sangat bahagia Sasuke, aku hamil, aku hamil Sasuke, aku hamil anakmu, Sasuke akhirnya kita akan memiliki anak Sasuke, setelah tiga tahun menanti, akhirnya Kami-sama mengabulkan doa kita Sasu, tapi sayangnya kita sudah tidak bersama, gomene, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini secara langsung Sasu, kita tidak bisa memeriksakanya bersama, kita tidak bisa membesarkanya bersama sasu, seperti yang kita sering impikan, dan kita juga tidak bisa hidup bersama..."**_

_Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu seketika itu juga hatinya terasa aneh, ada perasaan bahagia saat dia tahu bahwa dia akan memiliki anak, tapi perasaan bahagia itu tertutupi oleh rasa kecewa, sedih, dan peyesalan, kecewa karna dirinya yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, sedih karna saat dia sudah kehilangan cahaya hidup serta anaknya karna kesalahanya, penyesalan karena kesalahan yang dia perbuat, karna dialah yang membuat kedua belahan jiwanya itu pergi, karena dialah ,, anak dan istrinya pergi meninggalkanya._

_Sasuke lalu memegang benda itu yang ternyata adalah test pack yang menandakan positiv, air mata Sasuke yang sempat terhenti keluar lagi, dia sangat amat menyesali perbuatanya..._

**_'Tapi aku akan bahagia Sasuke, karna aku mencntaimu, jadi walaupun kau tidak miliku tetapi aku akan tetap bahagia karna aku akan melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain Sasu, aku lebih bahagia jika kau bahagia dari pada aku melihatmu bersamaku tetapi kau menderita dan hatimu tidak untukku Sasu karna cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki, cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah membuatku puas, karna aku tidak akan membelenggumu lagi sasu, kau tidak akan menderita lagi bersamaku, tenanglah Sasu, karna aku akan melepaskanmu, di bawah surat ini ada sebuah surat perceraian yang sudah aku tanda tangani Sasu, kau tinggal membubuhkan tanda tanganmu dan kita sudah resmi berscerai Sasu. Arigatou sasuke, aishiteru...'_**

_Sasuke juga menemukan kertas yang dimaksud Naruto itu, tetapi bukanya senang, hati nya malah merasa askit, sangat sakit, diapun langsung menyobek kertas itu, dan membuangnya jauh, air matanya tidak daat di bendung lagi, hatinya sudah sangat sakit saat sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan sudah sangat salah, amat sangat salah..._

**_'Sasuke, jika kamu mebaca berarti kamu sudah mengetahui isi hatiku, walaupun masih banyak lagi sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kamu mebacanya, tetapi jika kamu membuangnyapun tidak apa-apa Sasuke,tetapi jika kamu mebaca surat ini berati sudah pasti aku sudah pergi dari rumah ini, rumah kita berdua, arigato gozaimasu Sasuke, gomen jika aku selalu salah dimatamu, tetapi akhirnya aku pergi Sasuke, arigato, aku selalu mencintaimu Sasuke, aishiteru...'_**

**_Dari orang yang mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto._**

_Setelah membaca habis surat dari Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar kalap, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya seperti anak kecil, dia berteriak frustasi , dia menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal, dia tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit itu, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto, dia sudah menghianati Naruto, dia membuang anaknya, dia mengusir belahan hatinya dia membuat anak dan istrinya pergi. _

_Pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tanpa ada cahay yang menerangi setiap langkah kehidupanya lagi..._

FLASH BACK OFF

**-TBC-**

* * *

Mellia : huaahh XD akhirnya chap 2 selese X'D

Naru : yokatta akhirnya selese juga XD

Mellia : naru-chan, arigatouuuu *meluk naru

Sasu : apaan lu, minggir dari dobe gue !

Mellia : ih sasu pelit amat T^T

Sasu : hn

Naru : wkwkw iya2 mellia-chan

Sasu : eh author sarap, lu ga balas review para reviewer ?

Mellia : oh ! iya ! lupa :O

Sasu : sana bales aja dulu, ga di bales lagi sukurin lu

Mellia : ih jahat T^T

Naru : hahah udah mellia-chan, kata2 si teme gausah didengerin, mending bales2 review nya aja :D

Mellia : iya deh, arigatou naru X'D

Cuap-cuap and balas review :

Anisa Phantomhive : tosuke : die juga bapak ibuk gue kalee -_- nama kita sama2 ada suke nya masih ribut lo -_- wkwkw okok pasti bakal saya lanjutin :D okok suke :3 aku berusaha manjangin T^T dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Namikaze Yoake : okok ini udah updat kok XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

gothiclolita89 : okok inin udah update kok XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

EstrellaNamikaze : okok :D ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

cutenaru : arigato :D wkwk ini yaoi kok XD gomen kalo ga suka yaoi X'D engga nyinggung kok , aku malah makasih banget :3 dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

its'bout Seven : wkwkw gomen XD itu emang yaoi, tapi aku buat Mpreg XD okok, ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

RepublikP : iya arigato :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

.777 : arigatou :3 okok siap senpai :D ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

LemonTea07 : ini yaoi XD wkwkw gomen XD okok, ini udah di perbaiki , silahkan cari di chap 2 ini ya XD okok ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

haruna yuhi : okok , ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Drack Yellow: yupp :D benar sekalii ! anda mendapatkan hadiah piring, silahkan cari di rumah anda sendiri #plakk XD un, yoroshikuu :D okok, aku berusaha senpai :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuuki Chen : arigatou :D wkwkw aku usaha senpai XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Luca Marvell : okok ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

kirei- neko : gomen kalo gitu T^T okok ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

togawa rizu : wkwkw saya sudah saha senpai XD okok ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Rein-chan : kyaaa arigatou XD okok ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuki amano : gpp kok , lebih bagus dari pada silent reader XD ini Mpreg XD gomene XD okok arigatou kritiknya XD okok ini udah jelas kok XD un ! arigatou XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuki amano : wkwkw gomene tentang alurnya XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Mellia : huaaa, akhirnya selese juga, syukurlah banyak yang review, makasih baget ya para reviewer T^T

Sasu: hn sana penutupan

Mellia : iya2 -_-

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

_Sebelumnya : _

_**'Sasuke, jika kamu mebaca berarti kamu sudah mengetahui isi hatiku, walaupun masih banyak lagi sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kamu mebacanya, tetapi jika kamu membuangnyapun tidak apa-apa Sasuke,tetapi jika kamu mebaca surat ini berati sudah pasti aku sudah pergi dari rumah ini, rumah kita berdua, arigato gozaimasu Sasuke, gomen jika aku selalu salah dimatamu, tetapi akhirnya aku pergi Sasuke, arigato, aku selalu mencintaimu Sasuke, aishiteru...'**_

_**Dari orang yang mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_Setelah membaca habis surat dari Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar kalap, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya seperti anak kecil, dia berteriak frustasi , dia menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal, dia tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit itu, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto, dia sudah menghianati Naruto, dia membuang anaknya, dia mengusir belahan hatinya dia membuat anak dan istrinya pergi. _

_Pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tanpa ada cahaya yang menerangi setiap langkah kehidupanya lagi..._

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak dari lamunan tentang masa lalunya yang suram, tanpa sadar ternyata dia meneteskan air mata , hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu, hatinya sakit saat membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Tou-can Tou-can, aku mau estliimm " kata seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran dengan Tosuke sambil menarik-narik tangan ayahnya, dan dari belakang ada seorang wanita yang Naruto duga adalah ibu dari anak itu.

"Iya, iya, sabar sebentar " kata ayah anak itu sambil tersenyum senang, ibu anak itupun berjalan di samping suaminya dan dengan tanganya yang satu lagi yang bebas dari tarikan anaknya pria itu merangkul pundak istrinya untuk mendekat.

Setelah anak itu mendapatkan es krim dia langsung mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengecup pipi Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya lalu anak itu memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, keluarga itu terlihat sederhana dan sangat bahagia, Naruto jadi berfikir, bagaimana jika dirinya lah yang menjadi wanita itu, dan untuk suami dan anaknya sudah pasti Sasuke dan Tosuke, pasti hidupnya akan sangat bahagia, tapi sayang, semua impianya itu hanyalah angan-angan yang tak mungkin tercapai, dirinya yang sekarang, sudah tidak mungkin bisa seperti keluarga itu, sekarang dirinya hidup sebatang kara, hanya dengan anaknya saja, Tosuke. Dia membesarkan anaknya sendiri, di bawah hinaan serta cemoohan orang sekitar yang tidak mengetahui cerita masa lalunya, karna setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu, Naruto putuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dan Sasuke dan pergi jauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang telah menyakitinya, dia pergi jauh, hingga akhirnya dia berada di sebuah kota, bernama Konoha, kota yang rindang dan banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar jalanan serta di keliling kota itu, tidak seperti daerah temapat tinggalnya yang dulu, yang sejauh mata memandang hanya dapat di temukan tumpukan pasir, dan udaranya yang gersang, yaitu Suna Gakure, dia prrgi sejauh ini dengan harapan, akan melupakan kenangan menyakitkan tersebut dan hidup mandiri sambil membesarkan buah hatinya, dia yang sekarang hanya sebagai pekerja sambilan di sebuah toko di dekat rumah sewaanya yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama hampir 6 tahun belakangan ini, tidak seperti dulu saat dia masih sah menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha, dulu hidupnya serba berkelimang harta yang mungkin saja tidak akan habis sampai generasi ketujuh, apa pun yang dia inginkan, dia hanya tinggal membunyikan lonceng dan para maid maupun butler langsung datang dan menghampirinya, tapi walau begitu, Naruto tetap mencoba mandiri, tidak hanya mengandalkan maid dan butler bayaran Sasuke, sehingga di saat sekarang Naruto bisa membiayai hidupnya serta Tosuke.

Tanpa terasa, ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, biasanya jam segitu, Naruto sudah akan berangkat kerja, tentunya setelah dia menjemput Tosuke dan menitipkanya pada nenek Chiyo, nenek baik hati yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya, tapi kadang- kadang Naruto juga mengambil shift malam, yaitu dia akan berangkat jam 8 malam dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

* * *

.

.

Setelah Naruto menjemput Tosuke, Naruto pun mengajak Tosuke ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan minggu ini.

"Tosukeee, sudahh,,, persediaan di rumah kita masih banyak" kata Naruto yang sweetdrop saat keranjang belanjanya di penuhi sesuatu oleh Tosuke.

"Tapi Kaa-can, Cuma cegitu pacti hali ini juga cudah habic, beli ya Kaa-can ? " kata Tosuke sambil menggunakan jurus pupy eyes andalanya jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Hffhh, iyaa iyaa, tapi hanya beli 1 kantong saja, keluarkan 4 kantong sisanya " akhirnya Naruto pun luluh juga.

"Yaahh,, kok Cuma catu Kaa-can ? " Tosuke tetap bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan 5 kantong benda tersebut.

"Tosukee, satu kantong besar ini itu beratnya 5 kilo, Kaa-chan rasa 5 kilo sudah cukup untuk seminggu kedepan, lalu di rumah juga masih ada sisa 1 kilo, jadi total 6 kilo, itu pasti cukup" kata Naruto memberitahu Tosuke.

"Tapi Kaa-can ? nanti kalo abic gimana ? " jawab Tosuke.

"Hufh ya nanti kalo habis, kita aka beli lagi " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mmm, iya deh Kaa-can" kata Tosuke akhirnya menyetujui gagasan Naruto.

_'Huh dasar Tosuke, kok bisa bisanya dia menyukai buah merah yang rasanya aneh ini, setiap hari dia memakannya tanpa bosan, memang apa enaknya tomat ? buah bukan ? sayur juga bukan ? abstrak ? enakan juga jeruk'_ kata Naruto dalam hati, ternyata yang dari tadi Naruto dan Tosuke perdebatkan adalah tomat.

Setelah membeli segala kebutuhan yang di perlukan, Naruto dan Tosuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

.

.

**Di suatu tempat**

Seorang pria sedang duduk di atas kursinya sambil memegang sebuah foto seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan sangat manis, jari-jari milik pria itu mengelus-elus foto itu, wajahnya terihat sendu, dan dari matanya terpancar ada sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Narutoo, gomen..." bisik pria itu dengan suara parau, pria itu adalah Sasuke, ya, setelah kepergian Naruto, dirinya merasa sangat bersalah, dan hidupnya hancur sejak saat itu, dia selalu pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk, dia mengerahkan seluruh tim kepolisian dan agen khusus untuk mencari Naruto, tapi sayang, hasilnya nihil, Naruto seperti hilang di telan bumi.

Sejak saat itu, sekitar setahun setelah kepergiaan Naruto, Sasuke berubah menjadi monster pekerja, setiap harinya, hampir 24 jam dia habiskan untuk Bekerja, Uchiha corp menjadi semakin sukses di atas tangan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke yang sekarang lebih cocok di panggil zombie, karna kulitnya yang pucat tambah terlihat pucat, tubuhnya mengurus, matanya selalu di hiasi kantung mata yang menghitam, serta matanya yang selalu menyiratkan kehampaan, Sasuke yang sekarang terasa tidak hidup, dirinya seperti robot yang hanya bisa bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja, dia juga sudah mengusir Sakura dan dia menarik diri dari masyarakat, baginya, Naruto lah hidupya, jika Naruto pergi, dirinya hanya tinggal tubuh tanpa adanya kehidupan, setiap ada wanita yang ingin mendekat, pasti dia akan langsung mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia sudah memiliki pendamping, baginya hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto, tidak ada yang lain, teman-teman yang dulu dekat denganya semakin mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tetapi Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Tujuan hidup Sasuke yang sekarang adalah mencari Naruto dan mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan Sasuke ingin melihat anaknya, apakah anaknya tumbuh sehat, dan seperti apa wajah anaknya itu, Sasuke sangat ingin tahu.

'Naruto, dimana kau...' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menitikkan air mata.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-sama nanti 2 jam lagi akan ada meeting dengan klient dari Konoha gakure " kata Karin, sekertaris Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan 2 huruf konsonanya yag selalu dia pakai untuk menawab sesuatu.

"Dan jangan lupa bahwa besok anda akan mengunjungi Konoha untuk memantau proyek yang akan anda sepakati bersama pihak dari konoha selama 2 hari, dan saya sudah menyiapkan semua dokumen yang di butuhkan " kata Karin lagi.

"Hn " jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Dan anda akan pergi ke Konoha gakure bersama saya dan Sasori, serta segala yang dibutuhkan sudah siap" kata Karin memberitahukan pada Sasuke.

"Hn, suruh Sasori ke ruanganku" kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Karin dan pergi keruangannya.

"Haik, Sasuke-sama" kata Karin lalu Karinpun menghubungi Sasori lewat telepon kantor dan menyuruh Sasori datang keruangan Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi ? ada apa ? " jawab orang di seberang sana yang bisa di pastikan bahwa itu adalah Sasori.

"Sasori-san, anda di suruh Sasuke-sama untuk keruanganya segera. " kata Karin.

"Ya, baiklah" jawab Sasori lalu memutuskan sambunganya.

* * *

.

.

"Hm, ada apa kau memanggilku ? " kata Sasori to the point. Sasori sebenarnya adalah anak dari pemilik Akasuna corp tetapi karena adat yag ada di keluarganya yakni, seorang pewaris, sebelum mewarisi segala kekuasaan di haruskan untuk hidup sendirian dan mandiri tanpa adanya fasilitas dari keluarganya, serta di wajibkan hidup sendiri mencari uang untuk enghidupi dirinya sendiri sampai pewaris itu bisa sukses dengan sendirinya, sehingga dapat di percayai sebagai pewaris yang hebat. Maka dari itu Sasori bekerja di Uchiha corp yang di pimpin oleh Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasori dan Sasuke sudah lama bersahabat, sejak SMA para fans mereka menamai nya, 4sn yang berisi Sasuke sebagai prince cool, Sasori yang terkenal dengan baby face nya, Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan kejeniusanya, Sai yang terkenal dengan senyumannya, serta Neji yang terkenal akan ke elegananya, dan sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa semua anggotanya memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa serta mereka di lahirkan dari keluarga-keluarga yang bisa di bilang berpengaruh di tempat mereka.

"Hn, kau sudah tahu tentang besok ? " jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Sasori.

"Ya, tentang kita akan ke Konoha gakure selama 2 hari ? " jawab Sasori.

"Hn, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan dokumen yang di perlukan ? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, sudah dari kemarin. segera saja katakan apa yang kamu inginkan sebenarnya, aku tahu, bukan ini yang ingin kau katakan. " jawab Sasori yang sudah tahu kelakuan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Hn, sepertinya ada tanda-tanda dari dia" kata Sasuke yang sekarang menghadap Sasori.

"Dia ? kamu masih mencarinya ? sudah sejak 6 tahun ini kau mencarinya dan tidak menemukan hasil. nihil ! dan kau masih tetap mencarinya ? sadarlah Sasuke, bukalah matamu, lihatlah, masih banyak yang lain di luar sana, kau jangan hanya terfokus padanya. " kata Sasori yang mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak mau yang lain" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau sudah gila Sasuke, kalau kau begini terus kau sendiri yang telah menjerumuskan dirimu ke keterpurukan, lihat lah gadis lain Sasuke, contohnya Karin, sekertarismu itu, dia sangat mencintaimu, bahkan dari dulu sejak kita SMA" kata Sasori lagi.

"Hn, aku hanya mau dia " kata Sasuke tetap bersi kukuh.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lupakan dia, lupakan Naruto, relakan Naruto pergi" kata Sasori lagi, ternyata yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan adalah Naruto, seperti nya Sasuke menemukan berita tentang keberadaan Naruto di Konoha, tetapi dia tidak yakin karna sebelum-sebelumnya, dia sering mendapatkan data tentang keberadaan Naruto tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak menemukan hasil apapun, dia tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto, hasilnya nihil.

"Hn, aku hanya mau Naruto" kata Sasuke, tetap pada pendirianya.

"Hhh, sudah kuduga, sifat keras kepalamu belum hilang. iyaaa, baiklah, aku akan membantumu" kata Sasori menyerah.

"Hn" terlihat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku akan menghubungi Shikamaru untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Naruto. " kata Sasori.

"Hn "

Lalu Sasori menekan-nekan hand phone nya dan dia seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang dan membuat perjanjian.

"Shikamaru setuju tetapi dia tidak bisa turun tangan langsung karna dia sedang sibuk jadi dia emnyuruh rekanya yang mencari Naruto, namanya Kakashi, dialah yang akan mencari informasi tentang Naruto" kata Sasori menerangkan.

"Hn"

"Sudah hanya itu ? kalo memang hanya itu, aku akan kembali keruanganku"

"Hn"

Lalu Sasoripun meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, tanpa di ketahui ternyata Sasuke di dalam ruanganya sana sedang tersenyum, dan matanya sedang menatap sendu foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto,, Tunggulah aku,, aku akan menjemputmu" kata Sasuke lagi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

melia : huah akhirnya bisa update lagi T^T

naru : yokatta mellia-chan

mellia : um T^T

sasu : hn

mellia : ih sasu cuek

nisa : nee!

mellia : apaan ? :O

nisa : akhirnya update :'v

mellia: iyaaa T^T

sasu : dari pada ngobrol ga penting mending lu bales aja tuh reviews para reviewer

mellia : eh iya ! lupa :D

* * *

**cuap-cuap dan balas review :**

**gothiclolita89 : **gini, ceritanya tuh sasu nikung sama sakura, padahal sasu itu suaminya naruto :o mau tau ? liat aja nanti :p dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

minyak tanah : wkwkk okok bakalan saya usahakan XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Heiwajima Shizaya : wkwkwk gpp kok shizaya-san XD gini loooo, kan genre nya udah author beritau kalo M-preg (cowo bisa hamil kaya cewe) jadi wajar aja kalo naru bisa hamil XD wkwkwk bukan nyampah, justru mellia malah seneng banget kalo shizaya-san mau review XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

haruna yuhi : okok ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

kirei- neko: wkwkwk gomene kalo cuma flash back, soalnya mellia takut kalo banyak readers yang kebingungan XD wkwkw okok ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

.777 : loh? kan emang ? :O naru emang hamilnya sama sasu :o wkwkwk moga2 aja fic mellia bakal greget :p arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

LemonTea07 : gomene lemon-senpai T^T itu soalnya erlewat belum saya benerin dan buat tanda bacanya mhon maaf kalo salah, soalnya saya udah kebiasaan kaya gitu, jadi susah di hilangin nya T^T um! arigatou gozaimasuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :D gpp kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Hitomi Kouun - Jiyuu : iya :p wkwkwk gomene XD gpp kokhitomi-chan kan kalo akrab malah bagus XD mellia sendiri lagi sibuk ujian, maklum masih sekolah T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

titan-miauw : cup-cup sini mellia kasih tissue :p wkwkw ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Luca Marvell: wkwkwkw mellia usahain soalnya mellia sendiri lagi sebuk ujian , maklum masih sekolah T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Drack Yellow : wkwkwkw tauk tuh sasu XD wkwkw gomen kalo penjelasanya kurang jelas XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

EstrellaNamikaze : wkwkwk numpang jawab :p wkwkwk okok ini juga udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Ake : wkwkw okok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

MeLoveRainbow: wkwkwkwk bagus tuh :p author juga ga suka sama si permen karet busuk itu -_- arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuki amano : tauk tuh -_- wkwkwk ababil sasunya XD wkwkwk arigatou yuki-san XD wkwkw gomene XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Princessblue93 : wkwkwk ini juga udah lanjut kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Nanonano : mellia juga nangis buatnya XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Dragon warior : wkwkwkw okok ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

: wkwkwk nnti mellia usahain XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

aurelsarrs: wkakak arigatou XD iya mellia sama XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Namikaze Riena : iya XD iya, mellia sendiri juga sebel sama permen karet busuk itu -_- arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Saera : gomene T^T soalnya mellia sendiri sibuk ujian, maklum masih sekolah T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Ymd : iya XD wkwkwk ini juga udah lanjut kok XDarigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

togawa rizu : wkwkwk bakalan mellia usahain XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Arruka : okok ini juga udah lanjut XD wah mellia seneng banget XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

funny bunny blaster :wkwkwgomene XD sekali2 aja buat hurt XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Mellia : huaaa, akhirnya selese juga, syukurlah banyak yang review, makasih baget ya para reviewer T^T

Sasu: hn sana penutupan

Mellia : iya2 -_-

**GOMENE KALO KALI INI UPDATE NYA LAMA T^T SOALNYA NEETBE MELLIA LAGI RUSAK, JADINYA GABISA NGELANJUTIN CERITANYA T^T**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
